


To All The Derek's I've Loved Before...

by Whyamialwaysloislane



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 percent bad at fancying people, Absolute dreamboat Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, And I still suck at tagging, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Hilarity Ensues, Love Letters, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Mild Angst, Mild Smut, Misunderstandings, Nobody likes Jennifer Blake, Oblivious Stiles Stilinski, Stiles is goddamn awful at crushes, The To All The Boys I've Loved Before AU, Well kind of love letters, but like just vague teenage angst, camping trip, mentions of family death, nothing too stressful, that nobody asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23958787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyamialwaysloislane/pseuds/Whyamialwaysloislane
Summary: Stiles' had never been good with crushes. Ever. Pretty much everyone was aware of the Lydia Martin Debacle of middle school, it was a generally embarrassing and crushing ordeal. Stiles had a habit to obsess, in general but majorly when it came to crushing. So, when Stiles' met Derek, Stiles and his best friend Scott had to come up with a creative solution. Stiles, ever the academic would write an essay, analysing the details of this crush and all the fundamental flaws in this crush and why Stiles needed to chill. The essay would be kept safe inside Scott's dads old briefcase under his bed, forever and never to be seen again. Or it would have...In other words, the To All The Boys I've Loved Before AU that nobody asked for
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 201





	To All The Derek's I've Loved Before...

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Quarantine! This has been sat half finished in my notes for going on a year now, until Miss Rona came along and shut down the world and then I had no excuse not to finish it. So I pulled on my big girl pants and finished it in bed.  
> So Voila.  
> I did a proof read of this at like 5am, so there will be mistakes, and that is my bad lads.  
> Stay Safe & Wash Your Hands Lads.  
> ~Peace

Stiles' had never been good with crushes. Ever. Pretty much everyone was aware of the Lydia Martin Debacle of middle school, it was a generally embarrassing and crushing ordeal. Stiles had a habit to obsess, in general but majorly when it came to crushing. So, when Stiles' met Derek, Stiles and his best friend Scott had to come up with a creative solution. Stiles knew Derek as the bucktoothed scrawny boy he'd met in a waiting room at Beacon Hills General Hospital. They'd spent a small chunk of the summer bonding over vending machine Mike N Ikes, but they'd drifted when Derek's mother got better, and Stiles' didn't. But a lingering feeling of affection towards the lanky boy who blushed with his ears had always stayed in Stiles' heart. Until first day of senior year Derek walked into the cafeteria a new man, and Stiles' means a man. The tall but scrawny kid had fleshed out and bulked up, his newly formed muscles bulged in his tight leather jacket. His buck teeth cleverly disguised by a dark dusting of stubble. Stiles had almost drooled on the table as Derek had walked over to the pretty and perfect table.

"Oh no. I know that look." Scott braced his notebook closer to his chest, in fear.

"When did Derek Hale get hot?" Stiles gripped his fork as Derek moved in a bloody inhumanly sexy way.

"Stiles no."

So, they'd concocted a plan. Stiles, ever the academic would write an essay, analysing the details of this crush and all the fundamental flaws in this crush and why Stiles needed to chill. Stiles sat at home and wrote, pouring his ever emotional and bursting heart and loins onto the word document, complete with a reference page and appendices. The Ode To Derek Hale by Stiles Stilinski ended up being 8 pages long, double sided and single spaced. Trust was the key, Scott was to take the essay and lock it away in his dad's old briefcase under his bed, along with the notebook holding the Sonnet to Malia Tate and the embarrassment of Lydia Martin. But that wasn't exactly what happened.

"It'll be in there by 6 this evening, I have lacrosse practise." Scott shrugged, filing the document in his notebook. "Did I show you the play by play for Thursday's match?"

"No, did I mention I don't care?" Stiles shrugged.

"I listened to you wax poetically about Derek's ass the other day for half an hour, you will listen to me about this." Stiles sighed as Scott pulled a pile of paper from his locker. "I was talking to Derek about this actually, he's the new captain. I have to give him this before practice." He slotted the paper in the alternative side of his notebook to the ode.

"Be careful there." Stiles winced, pointing at the notebook.

"Dude, I got you." Scott grinned, flicking finger guns at Stiles and heading off towards Derek's locker.

* * *

Stiles rubbed his eyes, rolling over towards his blazing phone.

"Jesus Christ Scotty, It's like 2 in the morning."

"Stiles. Shit. Stiles, I fucked up." Stiles shot up in bed, cold sweat rolling down his back. He understood what had happened before Scott even spoke. "I put the wrong thing in Derek's locker. I put your essay in there. Fuck I fucked it Jesus Stiles I'm so sorry." Stiles held his phone to his heart as he breathed slowly.

"It's okay. Scott, I know you didn't do anything on purpose. I'm going to go Scott, don't worry okay, you're good, we're good." Stiles hung up the phone.

* * *

Stiles' stomach did backflips as he walked into school, finally his stomach churned a full 360 as he noticed Derek Hale standing against his locker holding a rolled-up collection of papers. Double sided. Single Spaced. About 8.

"Shit." Stiles gave Derek a weak smile and walked straight up his locker, "Yo, Der Bear, how’s it hanging?"

"Stiles." Derek muttered, looking at Stiles dead on with those no bullshit eyes. "What the hell?"

"You know I wrote that a long time ago, I just, erm." Stiles flustered. Derek raised an eyebrow. "Look okay, I just think you're hot. That's why I wrote that. But like you weren't supposed to get that obviously. You must have you know heard about the Lydia Martin thing that happened a few years ago so please, please don't mention this." Stiles winced, relaxing when Derek touched Stiles' arm.

"Come with me." Stiles followed Derek blindly out the hall and down to the lacrosse field.

"Okay please don't beat me up. We were friends, right?" Stiles recoiled into his full body wince before he heard Derek laugh.

"Stiles, relax. Like I'm flattered, I really am. But I actually just broke up with Jennifer, and things are just all over the place. But it did remind me how I did miss you, you're a bit mental but I really like you."

“You do?”

“Yeah Stiles, you’re a nutter but I haven’t forgot how great you were when my mum was ill. And I am sorry I dropped off when my mum got out, I wanted to come back and see you but my Mum was still so off when she got home, so I stayed home to look after her. And it just got harder to go back, and...” he trailed off running a hand through his perfectly messed hair. It looked soft.

“No, I understand.” Stiles laughed weakly. “Well you know where I am if you need me again.” Stiles began walking, reaching out to grab his essay before Derek snatched it out of the way.

“Actually. I was thinking you could help me.”

“What? Why? How?”

Stiles flustered, kicking a small bit of grass with the toe of his sneaker.

“So, mentioned how I broke up with Jennifer?”

“Yes?”

“Well, she was didn’t take it very well and I’ve kinda been deported from our little group.”

“Ahhh yes the Pretty and Perfect Group. How is Lydia these days?” Derek choke laughed.

“Applying to MIT. She won’t tell Jen, but she told me. She’s so smart.”

“I know.” Stiles shrugged, the beginning of his love affair with Lydia was when they’d been up against each other in a mathletes challenge and she had wiped the floor with him.

“Anyway. I have a favour to ask.”

“Shoot, doesn’t mean I’ll say yes... but shoot.”

“Will you fake date me?”

“The fuck, Derek.”

“Look she’s started this rumour I’m gay in a bid to hurt me like it’s not the 21st century. This‘ll get back at Jen for being a bigoted dick, 2) it’ll bump both of our social cred? And to be honest I’d really like to spend more time with you... even if it’s through a ruse?”

“So, you want to fake date me to teach acceptance but also to spend time with me?”

“Yeah?” Derek winced. The lacrosse team where beginning to filter onto the pitch, including the very confused looking Scott.

“You know what, I honestly don’t have that much to lose, and it sounds like it’s for a good cause.” Stiles nodded and stuck out his hand. Derek pushed Stiles’ hand away, before wrapping a hand around Stiles waist and bringing him in close. “What are you-“ Derek cut Stiles words off, pressing his lips to Stiles’. 

Derek kissed him soft, one hand on Stiles’ lower back and another cupping his cheek gently. His stubble brushed against Stiles skin, it hurt slightly but it was not a hurt Stiles would ever dislike.

The murmurs and wolf whistles of the Lacrosse team broke Stiles out of his Derek Daze. The team had formed a small huddle just a few feet away from them. Most looking smug and laughing. Scott stood in the midst of them, his jaw slack and eyes bulging. Stiles collected himself and stepped away from Derek, patting him on the chest and walking away. He could feel Derek’s gaze on him as he walked, Stiles took this moment to think about how much shit he’d just gotten himself into.

* * *

They were the talk of the school. Jennifer had crushed her yogurt pot in her hand as they walked into the cafeteria the following Monday. Derek’s hand in Stiles’ back pocket (they’d had a movie weekend tucked up on the pull out couch in the Den at Derek’s, the 80’s classics) Stiles cheeks flushed as they walked over to Scott and Stiles’ usual reject table. Except Scott wasn’t alone today. Apparently, Derek had his own following within the P&P’s. Erica, Isaac and Boyd were now sprawled across their cafeteria table. They were the scary ones; they wore a lot of leather and there was rumours that Erica had left teeth marks in an old boyfriend’s privates after he’d famously cheated on her. With her red lips and long talons, she was feared.

“Derbear!” She cooed, looking over her sunglasses and giving the couple a flirtatious wink. “And Stilinski! Welcome to the progressive cool kids.” She called over a shoulder before fake knighting Stiles with a plastic knife. Stiles sat down next too Scott and they exchanged a long look. He hadn’t had time to explain the whole situation to Scott since Derek had commandeered him for the weekend. They hadn’t kissed again since the lacrosse field and it was all Stiles could think about as they lay on the couch watching movies, the electric tingle of feeling Derek next to him. Derek’s hand had found Stiles’ thigh when Stiles was fizzing with nerves and began rubbing soft circles into his jeans, calming nerves Stiles hadn’t realised where there.

“Derek?” Stiles’ daydream of Derek’s hands where shattered by Jennifer appearing behind him. Derek let his arm around Stiles go a little bit slacker, but it stayed, nevertheless.

“Yes?”

“Can I talk to you for a sec?” She twiddled a long lock of black hair in her fingers. Derek looked cautiously at Stiles, looking for permission. Stiles cocked his head in approval and Derek climbed over the bench and wandered off with Jen.

“I’ve never seen Derek like this.” Isaac breathed; his eyebrows muddled in confusion.

“Yeah. I don’t know what you’ve done Stilinski, but that kid is gone.” Boyd looked up from his pudding. “Don’t hurt him.”

Stiles gave a weak smile and turned back to his food, eying over to where Derek and Jennifer’s conversation was getting heated.

“So, Scott fancy a game night tonight?”

“Yeah bro.”

He filled Scott in on the fake relationship over dominos and a round of mindless shooting games.

“Are you going to tell your dad?”

“I don’t think so, I mean dad just thinks we’re friends. He doesn’t need to know more.”

* * *

Stiles had assumed wrong. He was honestly interested to see how Derek behaved in a real relationship cause the kid put a whole lot of effort into this fake one. He’d showed up for a dinner with Stiles’ dad sans leather jacket, fresh cherry pie in hand and was utterly charming. By the end of the night Stiles was convinced his dad was going to offer Stiles hand in marriage to Derek, dowry and all.

“You don’t have to lay it on so thick with my dad.” Stiles laughed as he joined Derek on the porch swing.

“I just want him to like me.”

“I mean this is a fake relationship, you don’t have to try so hard.” Derek looked across to Stiles, his face was tight and his eyes sad. “I mean we are?”

“Yeah.” He looked at his hands, rubbing the sleeves of his jumper with his thumbs. “This isn’t real.” Stiles knows his mind was tricking him, but he couldn’t help but think that Derek sounded sad.

* * *

Derek had begun to step back in their (fake) relationship after their talk on the swing, but still returned the offer of dinner to Stiles.

Derek’s house was huge and so was his family. He had sisters, cousins, nieces, aunts and uncles all clambering around a huge dining table. The table piled high with food.

“Stiles!” Talia, Derek’s mom, walked across the room, her arms wide and capturing Stiles in a tight bear hug. “Child, it’s been so long.” Stiles didn’t recognise her when she walked in. Last time he’d seen her she was willow thin, fresh out of chemo; shaved head wrapped in a bright coloured scarf. She’d given that scarf to his mum not long before she died, they’d buried her with it. Now her skin was bright, her figure healthy and lean, her beautiful face frames by thick black curls.

“You look so well Mrs Hale.”

“Please it’s Talia, Stiles you’re practically family.” She gave his shoulders a quick squeeze. “I see you grew out your hair. It suits you. Claudia would have loved it. She would be so proud of you Stiles.” Stiles felt the tears brim in his eyes and he laughed it off.

“She would have loved this fella.” He grabbed Derek’s arm as he passed and yanked him to his side.

“Oh, she would have loved this. Ugh you kids are so sweet. Take a seat Stiles, Derek will help you fend off the animals.”

The family descended a few seconds later.

“Oooh Derek’s brought a boy home!” Laura, the eldest of the Hale sisters cooed. “See mum I told you he was actually bi!” Stiles looked over at Derek, Derek had never actually specified his sexuality to Stiles, he just assumed he was comfortable enough to make this thing believable.

“Like his five-hour rant about bisexual representation in video games didn’t prove that?” Cora rolled her eyes and stabbed her fork into a piece of beef.

“Video games?”

“Oh, our Derek here is a huge nerd.” Cora scoffed. “We all know, he just manages to hide it at school behind all that stubble and mystery.”

“We are coming back to that later.” Stiles pointed his fork at Derek.

“Nope.”

“Oh, we have so many photos of him his little Jedi costume for his 13th birthday. It was so precious.” Talia crooned. “I’ll show you later Stiles.”

“I have to see this.” Derek groaned and dropped his head into his hands. Stiles beamed roping his hand around Derek’s bicep. The comforting gesture feeling like second nature to both of them now.

“I can’t tell if you two are cute or I want to vomit.” Stiles winked across at Cora, spearing a piece of asparagus with his fork and popping it into his mouth.

The rest of dinner passed with few causalities; however, a stray green bean did find its way across the table and into Derek’s hair. Laura sniggered, hiding herself behind the gravy. Stiles flopped onto Derek’s couch, feeling a mixture of exhaustion and contentment.

“I’m so sorry about my family.” Derek shut the door gently looking across at Stiles a soft rosy flush creeping across his cheeks reaching the tips of his ears.

“Don’t even apologise, I loved every minute of it!” Stiles chuckled. “Your family are amazing; I don’t think they’ve changed at all.”

“Laura got taller.” Derek added.

“Cora inherited your eyebrows as well. They’re like your mom’s.”

“Oh, the infamous Hale eyebrows.” Derek laughed to himself, setting himself down beside Stiles. His fingers shot up to worry over his eyebrows.

“Don’t. They’re lovely.” Stiles found himself absentmindedly gently stroking Derek’s eyebrows. Derek looked across at him, hazel eyes stuck on Stiles. Stiles cleared his throat and moved his hands away. He’d never thought of touching someone’s eyebrows as being an inherently intimate or sexual thing but apparently if you add Derek Hale to the mix it can be. “Film.” Stiles croaked. “We should watch a film.”

* * *

Stiles groaned into his pillow.

“I don’t understand.” Scott laughed, chucking down his controller. “You touched his eyebrows?”

“It was more of a stroke, like a caress.” Cringing into his pillow, Stiles reran the memory. The thick smell of Derek, those hazel eyes looking into his soul.

“I didn’t know eyebrows where inherently sexual.”

“Apparently they are.” Stiles frowned again, swinging his body over onto his back. “What was it you wanted to tell me Scotty boy? You’re practical bouncing.”

“I’ve been talking to a girl.” Scott blurted out the words almost blending into each other.

“Oh?”

“Her name is Allison, she’s on the archery team. She has amazing hair and she smells like spring.” Scott’s eyes were wide as he spoke. “She’s invited me out bowling tomorrow with her, and I think Lydia is coming with Jackson. And I want you to be with me in case I do something stupid like breathe on her. You can bring Derek? You’re supposed to be dating right.” Stiles sighed, he’d been avoiding more social situations with Derek, the feelings where already muddled, and the eyebrows thing really hadn’t helped. But the lovesick puppy dog face Scott was beaming at him had him saying yes before he could even stop and think.

“Okay. I’ll text Derek.”

* * *

“Why am I here again?” Stiles bounced foot to foot outside Beacon Hill Bowl, Scott clutched the bouquet of flowers in his hand equally nervously. Derek eyed both of them up from his place next to Scott.

“Cause Scott has a date. Allison’s going to love them Scott.” Derek smiles, all dimples and slight buck teeth. He was even nice to Scott. Scott smiled sheepishly back at Derek. “Come on idiots.” Derek pushed them both across the threshold and into the bowling alley.

“SCOTT!” Allison shouted over, waving and smiling. Her smile took up most of her face in how bright it was, Scott stumbled over his laces and raced over. Derek and Stiles swapped their shoes over at the counter

“Allison’s really liked Scott for like two years.” Derek whispered in Stiles’ ear. “They had English together two years ago and she talked about his puppy eyes and lopsided jaw for weeks. But he didn’t know she existed.”

“What? He didn’t know she existed. We are the invisible lot.” Stiles laughed, lacing up his bowling shoes.

“You’re not as invisible as you think. You know Malia?”

“Yeah?” Malia was a scary junior who had once thrown a juice box at Stiles head.

“She fawned over you for like 6 months before she met Kira.”

“What?!”

“Yeah, Stiles you’re not invisible. People notice you.” Stiles blushed, looking at the floor. “More than you’ll ever know.” Stiles is sure he’s not supposed to have heard that last bit, but he does, and he stores it away in a little box with Derek’s soft smile.

“Come on let’s bowl!” Stiles jumped up grabbing Derek’s hand and dragging him over to the alley where the rest of the group had congregated. Derek allowed himself to be rugged along.

“Stiles.” Lydia started, her eyes scanning him cold and calculating. “Can I have a word?” Lydia placed a hand on his shoulder and walked him over to the bowling balls.

“Is this where you kill me?”

“No, but I will if you hurt Derek.”

“Me? Hurt Derek?”

“Yes, just because I happen to like you now, you’re not in love with me don’t think that means I’ll take it easy on you if you break his heart.” Stiles didn’t expect fake dating someone to come with this many threats. So far, he’d counted five, and three were just from Erica.

“So, what you’re saying is that you like me now?” Stiles beamed and Lydia choked on surprise laughter.

“Don’t push it.” Lydia wagged a perfectly manicured finger at him before flipping her hair over her shoulder and walking away.

“It’s a really good thing I’m not in love with her anymore otherwise that would have literally killed me.” Stiles announced to Derek, stepping beside him and taking the red bowling ball Derek was offering him.

“Why?” Derek raised an eyebrow confused.

“Oh, she threatened me.” Stiles ran a hand through his hair.

“Oh, a masochist, are we?”

“Big time. She was so mean.” Stiles was jolted from his blissful sigh by Derek’s fist colliding with his arm. The intent was jokey, but Stiles felt some subtext jealousy behind the punch. Subtext that Stiles is 99 percent sure he’s dreaming. Maybe 98.

* * *

Scott and Allison’s relationship was one of the cutest things Stiles had ever experienced. Allison had become a permanent feature of their former rejects table, bringing Lydia and Jackson in tow. Everyday Jennifer still sent evil glares Stiles’ way, but he was beginning to let them go and focus instead on the cute tuft of hair that stuck upright on Derek’s head no matter how much he styled it. Stiles was fully screwed, headfirst diving into a horrible hole of inevitable doom, but he was able to dismiss that by focusing on the small little things that made Derek special.

“Stiles? Stiles?” Derek’s voice brought Stiles out from his Derek daze (they were becoming much more common). “You in?”

“In what?”

“The lacrosse camping trip idiot?” Jackson bit.

Stiles wasn’t a big fan of Jackson, but he came with Lydia so Stiles would just have to deal.

“The camping trip?” Stiles looked over at Derek, this has been brought up at the beginning of this faux romance but honestly Stiles has hoped it wouldn’t get far enough down the line that he’d have to even consider going on the stupid camping trip.

“Yeah! It’ll be fun!” Derek’s eyes glistened with excitement his front teeth denying his lips slightly as he smiled. Stiles felt himself melt. “Everyone’s going, even Scott and Allison are coming.” Scott have him a sympathetic look before turning back to Allison.

“Okay I guess.” Stiles have a weak smile. He knew the reputation this trip had across the school; it was infamous. For drinking, sexual escapades and other Notorious things of that notion. Stiles had never been invited never mind gone, god his dad was gonna have a field day. Derek’s hand found his under the table, lacing his fingers with Stiles’ and giving them a quick squeeze. His eyes found Stiles and gave him a quick we’ll-talk-later-yeah?. Stiles confirmed with a quick nod and when Derek went back to Erica’s conversation on who was bringing the booze, Stiles began to wonder when he and Derek had started talking non-verbally.

* * *

Stiles flopped onto his bed; bag flung to the ground groaning into his pillow. Derek followed suit, quietly closing the door, kicking off his shoes and scrambling onto Stiles’ bed sitting cross legged.

“Talk.” Derek nudged the Stilinski lump and Stiles’ head popped up.

“I don’t know,” he swung his body round so he was lying on his side facing Derek, “we talked about the possibility of the camping trip but I don’t know I didn’t expect us to still be doing this.”

“I mean it was a possibility.” Derek looked at his hands sheepishly. “I mean is it such a bad thing?” Stiles looked up at Derek, he wanted to say, ‘it’s not no but goddamn I want more than anything for this to be real’.

“No. It’s not. I’m just nervous about the trip, I mean it’s Jackson and the lacrosse team.”

“But there’s also Scott, Allison, Isaac, Erica and Boyd. And Lydia and she was talking the other day about you two having a plan to make a robot or something like that.”

“We want to make a solar powered toaster that’s all.” Stiles practically whined. There were silver linings to this whole thing, but all Stiles could think about was sleeping in a confined tent, in a sleeping bag inches away from Derek. Too much for him to handle. It wasn’t a dissimilar situation to the one they were in now; Stiles nose was so close to Derek’s knee and Stiles was so acutely aware of the close proximity of contact. Derek obviously felt this was the time to shift his body so instead of being sat upright he was lying next to Stiles, his nose almost touching Stiles’. Stiles gulped. 

“What’s really up?” Stiles could feel Derek’s breath on his face, it’s radiated like electricity through Stiles body.

“Nothing.” Stiles laughed. “Don’t expect that I’ll put out during this trip.” Derek laughed, the laugh venturing on nervousness.

“Could you imagine?” Derek chuckled; Stiles felt his blood go cold. “Trying to get sexy in the middle of the woods in a paper-thin tent next to half the lacrosse team in similar tents probably getting it on. Ugh can’t imagine anything worse.” Stiles choked a little. “I don’t know I just feel like sex should be something that’s not that public for a first time.”

“First time? Are you a virgin?” Stiles whispered as if he was learning international secrets.

“Shut up,” Derek gave him a shove, “I mean like I did stuff with Jen, but we didn’t have sex I guess it didn’t feel right.” Derek looked up through his lashes.

“Derek ‘sex-god’ Hale is a virgin.” Stiles sung as Derek buried his head in the bed.

“I knew I’d regret telling you that.”

“Nah man, we’re on the same page. But to keep your street cred up I can pretend we got freaky to a limit.”

“I’d rather not pretend.” Derek wet his lips as his eyes flickered down to Stiles’ lips, Stiles mouth went dry.

“I mean we don’t have to protect your street cred. We can just play battleships or something.” Stiles squeaked as Derek moved slightly closer.

“Battleships.” Derek laughed, “you’re amazing Stiles.” He moved his hand up to cup Stiles’ cheek bringing their lips together. Stiles let out a squeak before melting into the kiss. Derek ran a hand across Stiles hips and round to the small of his back, gently pushing Stiles’ body closer to his. Derek was warm, his hands where soft and Stiles swears his lips where the personification of the devil, nothing should have felt that good. Derek placed soft kisses down Stiles neck before moving back to look at Stiles’ face.

“You okay?” His eyes scanning Stiles’ for any trace of uncertainty. “We can stop.”

Stiles became hyperaware that his body was stiff, and his hands still stuck in place, nothing having moved to touch to Derek. Why wasn’t he touching Derek? Stiles got his wits about him and nodded pushing Derek back to the bed and straddling him. Derek leant up on his elbows, his eyes drinking in Stiles’ body.

“You’re gorgeous, Stiles.” His hands ran up Stiles legs, resting on his hips. Stiles could stay here looking at a kiss flushed Derek underneath him, but his rational brain told him to move as he didn’t know how long this would last. He moved down to kiss Derek, letting out an involuntary groan when Derek’s hands found his hair and gripped slightly, as if too scared to let go. Stiles could have done that forever, but he felt a twinge in his back, so he shifted slightly, his ass brushing something hard in Derek’s jeans.

Shit. It was Derek. Derek was hard from kissing him. Had he gone through the fucking looking glass, into a world were Derek was this interested in him. This one apparently. Stiles didn’t seem to be the only one aware of this development, Derek has gone pink, his hands going softer but his breathing more rapid. Breaking the kiss slightly to check in Derek’s eyes for anything uncertain he moved his hand to in between his own legs gently stroking Derek’s dick through his jeans. The sound that escaped Derek was sinful and Stiles wanted to make him make that sound again. Adding some pressure to his hand, Stiles ducked his head down to Derek’s neck leaving a trail of kisses before sucking slightly where his neck met his shoulder.

“STILES! IM HOME!” His dads voice shook him completely from his sex daze and Stiles vaulted off the bed, crumbling in a pile by his desk. Derek shot up, fiddling with his jeans and smoothing his shirt and the bedding. Stiles scrambled off the floor onto his desk chair, he caught Derek’s eye. Derek gave a sheepish smile and picked the nearest book off the side up. The smoothness of how Derek swept his hand through his hair, flicked to a random page in Stiles’ copy of Fight Club and lost himself in the page as if he’d been reading it for hours, astounded Stiles. He cocked his head slightly, enough so Stiles could see a purple red bruise forming on his neck. Stiles wiggled his mouse, waking up his computer, just as his dad walked in the room.

“Evening gents, hey Derek.” Derek beamed moving his head just enough that his hickey was hidden by his shirt.

“Evening Sherriff Stilinski.” Stiles took a moment to marvel in Derek’s charm. Rough, gruff, burly Derek Hale was a lovely man to parents.

“Hey pops, is Derek alright to stay for dinner?”

* * *

The camping trip had come around quicker than Stiles had expected; since their heavy make out session a few weeks ago, nothing more had happened however the kissing and touching had become much more normal during Stiles and Derek’s movie nights. Derek had walked into school on the following Monday, head held proud, his arm looped over Stiles shoulder, his neck bare of anything covering the purple red bruise Stiles had put there.

“Stiles, is this thing with Derek still fake?” Scott asked as they were folding shirts for Scott’s rucksack.

“I think so, I don’t know.” Stiles groaned, throwing a wrinkled shirt in to the laundry basket.

“Cause it seems a bit more personal than a fake relationship. I think everyone saw the hickey on Derek’s neck, I’m pretty much sure he made sure everyone saw. He had a full conversation with Jackson in the locker room shirtless. I mean he started a conversation with Jackson.”

“Fuck.” He had noticed usually quiet and reserved Derek had become more of a peacock since him and Derek had started actually getting intimate.

“Just be careful, I don’t want you to get hurt.” Scott gave Stiles shoulder a squeeze. “But I trust you can take care of yourself this weekend cause me and Allison have such a weekend planned.” Scott’s eyes fogged over with a lovesick look and his smile was so pure.

“This weekend is supposed to be fun, I’m gonna have fun.” Stiles couldn’t decide who he was trying to convince. “Anyway, can you hurry up, Derek’s gonna be here in like half an hour. Why is this taking you so long you have like two shirts?”

After half an hour of Scott panic packing, Miss McCall shouted up announcing Derek’s arrival. Derek stood in the doorway, his usual Henley replaced by a soft looking jumper, a red scarf corded around his neck. He looked warm and soft and Stiles stopped himself running over to curl into him.

“Hey.” Stiles smiled and he heard Ms McCall whisper to Scott: “Oh I see what you mean.”

“Hey, you guys ready?”

* * *

“What’s up motherfuckers?” Erica shouted across the clearing as they climbed out Derek’s car. “We have booze, marshmallows and condoms for those who didn’t pack accordingly!” Erica engulfed Stiles in a hug, the bag of marshmallows slapping him in the back.

“Erica has already had quite a few.” Boys explained from his place next to Isaac as both were trying to put up a tent. Scott scurried over to Allison leaving Stiles and Derek alone with their tent.

“I’m on instructions duty!” Stiles shouted, holding up the paper. “You mister can get your hands dirty.”

Stiles regretted immediately making Derek do the dirty work. He didn’t notice the increase of the sun on the way over and hadn’t factored in the lacrosse team’s comfortableness with nudity. As about ten minutes into putting up the tent, Derek wiped his brow and pulled his jumper over his head, dumping it in a pile next to his bag. Stiles almost dropped his instructions, Derek was ripped, it wasn’t fair and couldn’t be real.

“Stiles.” Stiles jumped as Erica voice jolted him from his staring contest with Derek’s back. She offered him a small cup and a popsicle still in the wrapper. “This’ll help.”

She winked and sauntered over to where she was supposedly ‘helping’ Isaac and Boyd. Stiles downed the cup and ripped the wrapper off the popsicle, hastily shoving it into his mouth.

“Stiles? What’s next?” Derek shouted over, holding two poles next to each other.

“Oh, the tent fabric bit,” Stile mumbled around the popsicle causing Derek to swallow heavily and hastily move back towards the tent.

Erica stopped over at least twice during the tent building to tell Stiles and Derek to cool it on the sexual tension.

“It’s upsetting Isaac.” She gestured to Isaac who was fiddling with the ends of his scarf. Noticing all eyes were on him he gave an unfazed wave and went back to styling his scarf.

Finally, the tent was upright (sort of) and Derek had put his shirt back on. Stiles had made his way through a total of two Orange creamsicle pops, three grape and one sour cherry whilst watching shirtless Derek slave over the tent. Whenever one ran out Erica would appear with another in hand. They’d become a sort of arousal suppressor. How Stiles was going to survive tonight he didn’t know.

Boyd and Allison had made a start on a small fire in the centre of all the tents, Erica and Boyd setting up chairs and bean bags around the fire. Derek took Stiles hand bringing him over to the tent.

“You okay?”

“Yeah,” Stiles beamed, genuinely not lying to Derek or himself. Derek touched Stiles’ lip with his thumb.

“Your tongue is red.” Derek laughed, ducking his head down to press his lips to Stiles’. Stiles kept expecting not to feel breathless whenever Derek did that, but so far, no good.

“You two! Stop that and get over here!” Lydia hollered over, her hair in an immaculate plait down her back not a single bead of sweat despite the heavy afternoon sun. Derek perched in front of a fold up chair and gestured for Stiles to take the chair. The fire crackled as they all climbed into seats and onto the floor.

“I WANT TO PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!” Erica bellowed from her seat on Boyd’s lap.

“Really, Erica?” Lydia rolled her eyes, before flitting her eyes over to Stiles and Derek. “Actually, no. I’m in. I want to go first!” She raised her hand and focussed her glare on Stiles. “Derek. Truth or Dare?”

“I am no coward. I chose Dare.” Derek bristled and Stiles felt increasingly nervous.

“Derek, I dare you to take off your shirt.”

“What?! Lydia that’s a weak ass dare. Derek would do that for one corn chip.” Isaac scoffed.

“That is true.” Derek laughed, whipping off his shirt and picking up a red cup from Erica.

“Oh honey. I’m just getting started.” Lydia snarled.

Lydia, throughout the game Stiles had determined, had a tactic. Every dare she gave Derek included him losing an article of clothing and as the night chill fell Derek was getting closer and closer to Stiles. Erica had also lost some clothing to keep the objectification even.

“Stiles, m’dear. Truth or dare?” Lydia asked, her every glance upon him. How he ever found this devil woman attractive he will ever know.

“I like to preserve my warmth,” looking down to Derek who was sat in his black boxer briefs and one sock, “so I’ll go for truth.”

“Okay. Stiles, what is your favourite part of Derek?” She wiggled her eyebrows and the group released some intrigued sounds.

“His eyebrows and his hands.” Stiles blurted before he could reconsider, making a mental note to slow down drinking the drinks that Erica was supplying him with.

“Ya know, not what I was expecting.” Erica scoffed.

“Explain!” Allison sung over, raising her cup from her position next to Scott. Derek had a strange smile on his face as he watched Stiles.

“Right well, his eyebrows because he can like communicate with them, they’re super expressive and beautiful. And well his hands because, he has nice hands... big hands.” Stiles laughed and the girls of the group joined in laughing with him.

“On that note, I need to piss.” Derek laughed, standing up before leaning down to press a kiss to Stiles’ temple and whispering in his ear. “I’ll make a note of that.” Stiles bit his lip and watched Derek walk off into the woods.

“I thought you’d say his ass.” Lydia laughed. “Well done Stilinski.”

“Right well I’m returning the favour. Truth or dare, Lydia.”

“I’ll choose dare you dick.” Lydia smiled fondly and Stiles smiled mischievously.

“I dare you to drink a drink.”

“That’s not hard.” She shrugged.

“That Erica makes.” Lydia clutched her wine glass to her chest a little tighter as Erica smiled holding her red cup up in toast.

“Well, I’m fucked.”

She was not wrong it appears. Stiles’ dare caught on and after one round of Erica made drinks, the gang was ready to attempt sleep, or something of the bed nature Stiles guessed by the looks Erica had been flashing Boyd all night. They retired to their tents, Derek & Erica both pretty much already in their sleep attire.

“God, I wish I had earplugs for tonight.” Derek groaned, lying back on top of their sleeping bag. “The first night is always the worst.”

“Well as a camping trip veteran, you should have packed accordingly.” Stiles chuckled, fumbling with his t shirt.

“Hey. Stiles.” Derek sat up, moving over to Stiles, his hands gently running up Stiles’ torso. “Let me help.”

“Your light is still on, this is gonna look like a puppet porno.” Stiles chastised but didn’t resist when Derek guided him out of his shirt.

“Don’t care, I’m cold and flesh on flesh is the best way to warm up.” Derek folded Stiles shirt and his hands dropped to Stiles’ jeans.

“Heh that’s a fantastic line, Derek.”

“I mean what I said Stiles. No funny business, on your terms.” Stiles gave a little nod towards Derek’s hands.

“I know, pure cuddling tonight.”

“It’s all I want.” Derek popped the button on Stiles jeans and stiles shifted to lie down on the sleeping bag whilst Derek helped his legs be free of his pants.

“I see what you mean, it is bloody cold.”

“I’m coming.” Derek chuckled shuffling up to lie beside Stiles.

“I don’t know if it the drinks or the outdoor air, but that might have been the most erotic thing I’ve ever seen, and you were literally saying PG whilst doing it.” Stiles laughed, wriggling his way under the sleeping bags.

“What can I say, you bring something out in me.” Derek chuckled, wrapping his arms around Stiles.

“Does PG mean making out is off the table?”

“No.” Derek laughed moving over to kiss Stiles.

* * *

At some point in the night, they’d fallen asleep, only to be rudely awakened by Scott attempting to get into the wrong tent.

“That boy.” Stiles grumbled, tucking himself further into Derek’s arms.

“It’s too early.” Derek grumbled.

“Woah wait, are you not a morning person?” Stiles propped himself up on his elbow.

“Don’t like mornings.” Derek mumbled. Stiles felt unusually bold, seeing Derek, hard jock boy Derek this morning insanely soft.

“What if I made waking up worth your while?” Stiles had determined that once Scott had found the right tent and from the quiet snores and gentle bird calls that it was fairly early. Too early for a clan of hungover teens to be awake and a perfect time to Stiles to relieve some sexual tension from the previous night.

“How?” Derek moved his arm from over his eyes and peered up at Stiles. Stiles shifted to hover over Derek and to lean down to kiss the other man. “Stiles? What are you doing?”

“Tell me to stop if I go too far.” Stiles mumbles against Derek’s lips before kissing his way down Derek’s torso, stopping at the top of his happy trail and running a finger below the waistband of Derek’s shorts. Derek swallowed but nodded in response to Stiles questioning eyes. Derek lifted his hips slightly as Stiles tugged on the waistband to allow the other man access to pull his shorts down.

“Are you sure?” Derek choked.

“Yes. I am.” Stiles nodded sternly, before shimmying Derek’s black boxer briefs down. Stiles swallowed at the sight of him, he was, well, proportionate, thick & long. Something stiles didn’t think existed outside porn. He took Derek in his hand and gave an experimental tug, as he positioned himself between Derek’s legs. Not wanting to pussy foot around what he really wanted to do, Stiles dipped down and licked a long strip up the length of Derek’s dick. After that received a rewarding moan from Derek, Stiles pushed further and took the other man into his mouth, lips circling around the head of his cock.

“Fuck.” Derek hissed, clutching at the sleeping bag. Stiles kept up a rhythm, licking and sucking and pumping, making note of what things got a reaction from Derek. Derek’s hand shot into Stiles hair, clutching slightly as Stiles bobbed up and down. Whilst circling the head of Derek’s dick with his tongue as his hand moved to caress his balls.

“Jesus, Stiles.” Derek moaned, one hand in Stiles hair and the other in between his teeth, stopping louder noises coming out. Another thing Stiles filed away; Derek could be loud. Stiles pulled off Derek and moved up to catch the other man’s mouth in a passionate kiss, still using his hand to work Derek’s dick.

“Shit Stiles, you’re amazing.” Derek murmured as Stiles pressed a kiss to the place where Derek’s neck met his shoulder before dropping back down to catch Derek’s dick in mouth. “Stiles. I’m close.” Derek’s voice was warning, warning Stiles to move his mouth off him but Stiles wasn’t in the mood to stop. He kept going, dipping his head up and down. He’d been avoiding taking all of Derek so far but getting lost in the moment Stiles felt brave and sunk down, his lips meeting the skin of Derek’s abdomen. That seemingly was a breaking point for Derek as he gargled some curse words and gripped Stiles hair tighter. Stiles pulled almost all the way off him before sinking down again and quickened his pace before he heard Derek let out a long sigh and he came. Stiles swallowed and pulled off Derek with a loud pop and shuffled back up Derek’s body to look at his face. Derek has his well bitten hand lying across his forehead, his cheeks were flushed, so were his ears and his eyes were fluttered closed.

“Sure, you’ve never done that before?” Derek breathed, chest heaving. 

“I mean I’ve watched a lot of porn and I have eaten a lot of popsicles.”

“You know I noticed. I literally couldn’t take my eyes of you yesterday.” Derek dropped his arm and wound it around Stiles shoulder.

“Yeah? How come?” Stiles wiggles his eyebrows.

“I mean you’ve obviously never seen you try to use a straw. That is distracting. Those popsicles. Something else. You’re captivating. Distracting.” Derek cupped Stiles face with his hands and pulled Stiles in for a long drawn out kiss.

“I’ll note that away in the good to know folder, along with you being a screamer.”

“I’m not a screamer.”

“I mean I just witnessed it so, no denying.”

“I wouldn’t say I’m an all-round screamer. Maybe just for you. Do I get to have a go now?” Derek wiggles his eyebrows back at Stiles and now it was Stiles turn to flush. The tension was interrupted though by Allison coughing outside their tent.

“The gang want me to tell you to one) quieten down and two, this is from Lydia, stop fooling around and come help us catch breakfast.” She announced awkwardly and walked away. 

“Rain check?” Stiles winked before fumbling for his shirt.

* * *

It took them longer to get dressed than expected because Derek was in denial, still, about being awake and having to get up. Despite having what he described as the greatest wakeup call ever, he was still grumbly but mainly about having to share Stiles.

“Hey, Stiles?” Derek asked as Stiles was fumbling with his jeans.

“Yes, Derbear?”

“Fuck you. And well dya wanna wear one of my shirts?”

“Is this some kind of caveman claiming thing?”

“No.” Derek muttered.

“I’m into it either way.” Stiles took the offered shirt and slid it on over his head. Derek looked him up and down and croaked; “are you sure we have to leave the tent?”

“Yes. They’ll send Erica next. Then Lydia.”

“Okay! Okay! Fine!” Derek sighed, shrugging on his jacket and exiting the tent. Stiles looped his hand in Derek’s, and they began trudging down towards the lake were Scott, Isaac and Jackson where trying to catch a fish.

“If it isn’t the love birds?” Lydia cooed from her perch on the pier with Erica and matching wine glasses.

“It is 8 in the morning, why are you drinking?”

“Cause we can.” They shrugged and answered in unison. Derek pulled Stiles close momentarily and pressed a kiss to his temple.

“Gonna go help them three, stay out of trouble you.” He began to pull away before bringing his lips back to Stiles’ ear and whispering, “oh and don’t forget, it’s my turn now.” Stiles tried to stop the full body shudder coming from Derek’s words but alas he couldn’t. He just had to stand there and watch Derek run away shrugging his jacket and shirt off.

“So... have fun this morning?” Erica lowered her sunglasses down her nose and grinned.

“Not that I’m ashamed but how much did everyone hear?” Stiles scoffed fighting off the blush.

“Mainly Derek.” Allison confessed and Lydia chastised her with a rolled-up magazine.

“Sounded like a good time.” Lydia winked.

“It was.”

“Well luckily it sounds like you slept though Erica and Boyd.” Erica winked as Allison scowled. “My tents next to yours can you not chill.”

“Nope. Get some girl.” Erica chucked a condom at Allison’s head.

“You are a nightmare human. I am going swimming.” Stiles laughed, shedding Derek’s Henley and kicking off his jeans. He hopped from leg to leg and made a running jump off the pier and into the cold water. The water shocked his body into motion, and he swam slightly back to the surface to see Allison standing at the tip of the pier.

“Do it.” Stiles shouted paddling out to give her some room. Not long after Allison jumped in the rest of them joined, the lads giving up attempting to fish and instead opting for a light paddle. Derek’s hands found Stiles hips under the water, pulling Stiles back flush to his chest.

“What did I say about causing trouble?”

“Erm? To do it.” Stiles laughed.

”Ey you two hands where I can see them!” Isaac muttered, his curls damp. Scott was eying up the situation cautiously.

“Hey Derek, can you come help me with a thing?” Scott blurted, unsubtly. Stiles barked a laugh and Derek’s hands dropped as he nodded. The pair waxed back to shore and took off towards the trees.

“Ooh wonder what that’s about?”

“I think he’s worried about my virtue.” Stiles laughed, squashing any fears and that little voice in the back of his head reminding him none of this was real.

* * *

Scott & Derek never came back to the lake, so thirsty and wet they made their way back to camp. Stiles pulled Derek’s shirt back on over his head but carried his jeans. Not even bothered to worry about modesty, Jackson was in a speedo for heaven’s sake.

When they got back to the camp, Scott was sat by the newly made fire. Alone.

“Where’s Derek?” Stiles asked, cautiously.

“He has gone to get us pizzas since we completely failed to fish.” Scott laughed, a genuine smile that made it all the way up to his eyes. Whatever they’d talked about Scott was happy with the outcome. “He’s only just headed off of you run you can catch him.” Stiles nodded abandoning his jeans and taking up a brisk jog to where Derek had parked his car.

“Will you fuck off Jen!” Derek’s voice was almost a growl at this point, but the name made Stiles stop cold in his tracks.

“You’ve made your point. I’m here. I’m begging. Derek come back to me.”

“You mustn’t have heard me right, fuck off.”

“What you really want me to believe your actually fucking Stilinski?” She barked a nasty laugh. “Please, I get your point about being progressive, but this is taking it too far. Don’t you want to be back on top. Back in charge. Not dating a loser like Stilinski, but a winner like me.” Stiles feet were still moving, but his heart had stopped.

“Jen.” Derek’s voice dropped its anger, it was calmer, softer and it scared the shit out of Stiles. “I need to go get pizza.”

“That wasn’t a no.”

“It was a I’m-busy-so-please-piss-off.”

“Tell me no then.” Stiles feet attempted to avoid branches, until they betrayed him and one cracked underneath his bare feet.

“Fine.” She huffed, spotting Stiles approaching and flouncing off to her Audi.

“Hey Stiles.” Derek was tense, his muscles knotted and his posture cold and frigid. “How much did you hear?”

“Most of it.” Stiles shrugged. “Let’s go get some pizza.” He clapped Derek on the back and climbed into the passenger seat. The ride from the woods to the pizza place was silent as Stiles brain processed the past few days & weeks & months. Once the pizzas were safely tucked into the back seat, Stiles spoke.

“Ya know if you want to date Jen you don’t have to stick around on my behalf.”

“What?” Derek grip on the steering wheel tightened.

“I knew this wasn’t like a forever deal, we can’t like fake date forever.” Stiles shrugged swallowing his pride and his feelings.

“Wait is that what you want? For this to end?” Derek’s jaw worked overtime.

“I don’t know.” Stiles thought of the options, they were getting too lost in this, in their daft game. He was getting too lost. He was so close to fully losing his sanity in the idea of this fake relationship being real and too blissfully ignorant to see how he could get hurt. “Maybe it’s time to cut our losses.”

“Stiles.” Derek’s voice caught in his throat. “Is that what you want?”

Stiles looked up at Derek’s face, how pretty he looked in the afternoon glow, how soft his hair was and how his eyes could melt his soul. He considered all of this and lied, “yes.” Derek swallowed.

“We won’t break the news today. It’ll look suspicious. We’ll see through the rest of the trip & then middle of next week or something call it quits. You can go back to being king of the P&Ps and I’ll go back to be a nobody who had some time in the spotlight. Win win.” Stiles blinked away any tears that pricked in his eyes.

“Okay, Stiles, whatever you want.” If Stiles didn’t know any better, he’d say that Derek sounded defeated or broken. They parked up on the reserved and carried the pizzas back down to the camp. The group was too merry off Erica’s cocktails to notice tension between the pair, but it was there. Derek sat an appropriate distance away from Stiles around the fire. Not a single body part touching the other man and silently drank his beer. Stiles didn’t touch any pizza either. Derek feigned tiredness first and retired to the tent, and when Stiles made his way back to the tent, excusing himself from another game of truth or dare, Derek had separated the two sleeping bags and was tucked in to his own singular sleeping bag. Stiles shucked off Derek’s shirt and folded it back with Derek’s things and pulled on his pjs and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next morning Derek was up and gone before Stiles woke up and kept his distance throughout the day. Lydia & Scott gave investigative glances throughout the day but decided to not get involved. They packed up the tents and left early. Derek dropping Stiles and Scott off first.

“See you at school.” Was the curt response he gave the pair before speeding off into the distance. Stiles deflated onto the front porch.

“Okay what happened? You were so loved up on Friday? I literally pulled the dude aside to make sure he wasn’t going to hurt you what the fuck happened?”

“I went up to catch him before he went for pizza and Jen was there. She kept trying to get him back and I just remembered the whole reason we were doing this. Spite and a bloody fake relationship. I cut my losses before he could hurt me.” Stiles shrugged. “We’re gonna announce that we’ve broke up in school on Monday or something, and he’ll go back to Jen and I’ll go back to being a no-one.”

“Jesus Christ Stiles.” Scott sighed. “Can I ask you something?”

“Shoot.”

“Do you love him?”

“What? Love? Maybe... yeah I do.”

“Okay. Look I’m gonna give you today to mope and get your head straight and I’m going to bloody hope you come to your senses naturally and I don’t have to get Erica involved.”

“Scott you’re making my head hurt. Look I’m just gonna go to bed.” Stiles shrugged as he watched Scott’s mom drive round the corner. “See you tomorrow.”

* * *

On Monday morning Derek had changed his relationship status back to single, so Stiles was walking into a minefield. Isaac and Boyd fully blanked him, and Erica deliberately walked into him at least three times.

“Wooohooo great. Look who’s back together.” He plonked himself down next to Scott and gestured over to the P&Ps who were finally back together. Jen was cooing over Derek’s hair as he looked down miserably at his meatloaf surprise. Lydia was pointing a glare that could kill over at Stiles and stabbing her salad rather threateningly.

“If it’s any consolation Stiles, I think they’re overreacting. We don’t know what happened but it’s clear you’re both hurting.” Allison gave Stiles shoulder a gentle pat.

“Thanks Ally.” Stiles muttered, pushing his jello round his tray.

“Right. I gave you a day.” Scott harrumphed. “It’s Scotty time.” Scott stood up, slung on his backpack and disappeared into the corridor.

“I’m scared.”

“Me too.”

* * *

**_Meet me on the lacrosse field @ 8 tomorrow._ **

**_~Scotty 11:48pm_ **

* * *

“Scotty, why the mysterious midnight text and why are we on the lacrosse field, I don’t want to run into -“ Stiles spun to find Derek standing behind him.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“Did Scott text you?” Stiles asked first.

“Yeah.”

“Oh okay.”

“OH MY GOD TALK TO EACH OTHER.” Scott’s voice blasted over the tannoy on the fields.

“Jesus.” Derek shifted, adjusting his shirt over his jeans. Stiles opened his mouth to go first but Derek cut him off. “Let me go first please.”

“Okay.”

“So; I’m just gonna come out and say this but Stiles, I’m in love with you. Have been for a long time, maybe longer than I’ll admit. Definitely longer than we were “fake-dating”, before I got your letter possibly. I panicked, I was desperate to keep you around, but I didn’t want you to think I was using you as some kind of rebound or whatever. So instead I just thought I could woo you through the ruse of fake dating. So, I tried really hard. Planned dates, movie nights, baked your dad a cherry pie because I know you said it’s his favourite and then you reminded me that it was fake and that I was trying too hard. So, I eased off. But I needed to be near you and then you kissed me. You kissed me on your own terms and that morning in the tent and I just felt on cloud nine because I thought maybe you could love me too. And then Jen and you said we should cut our losses literally as I was about to tell you that I loved you and that I’d give anything in the world for this to be real cause for me it was real all along. And that hurt. Maybe I didn’t react in the best way and I am sorry for Erica & them, I didn’t want to go back to the P&Ps, but Lydia insisted. That’s where I am, cause as far as I’m concerned, I don’t want to cut my losses or call anything quits. Cause you have my heart, Stiles, to do as you see fit. Break my heart or do whatever with it cause it’s yours.”

Stiles took a deep breath and looked at the man in front of him.

“You called them the P&Ps...” Stiles laughed.

“That’s what you focus on?” Derek let out a weak laugh.

“My brains processing the other stuff.” Stiles looked down briefly at his hands. “You love me?”

“Yeah Stiles, I love you. It’s okay if you don’t feel the same way.”

“But I do though. I do. I love you.” A soft and innocent smile lit up on Derek’s face.

“You do?”

“Yeah dummy. I wanted to cut my losses because I didn’t think it was real to you, I thought I was tricking myself and that I’d end up hurt.”

“Believe me the last thing I wanted to do was hurt you.”

“And in trying to protect myself I ended up hurting you.”

“Jesus, we aren’t good at this.”

“Well we were good at the fake stuff; we can just try it again. But this time for real?”

“What do you mean? It was always real.” Stiles laughed as Derek wound his arms around Stiles back and pulled him closer. “I’m not going to lie; I did not enjoy yesterday. Even when Erica punctured Jens wheel.” Stiles lifted his head from Derek’s shoulder and looked across at him. “I told Erica, about everything, when we were leaving school.”

“To be honest I also told Scott, like really early on.”

“That would explain the dressing down he gave me on Saturday. It’s what gave me the push to want to tell you I loved you. Scott gave his blessing.”

“That sneaky little shit.”

“YOU LOVE ME. NOW KISS FOR THE GODDAMN PEOPLE.” Stiles looked to the end of the field where their group of friends stood applauding their stupidity.

“We better not keep the people waiting.”

“Dickhead.”

* * *

“Derek come on you look fab. Can we go now?” Stiles groaned from his place sprawled across Derek’s bed.

“You have not even seen me yet, you dick.” Derek grunted from the bathroom. “And may I remind you why I am running late?”

“It’s not my fault. You were wearing those boxers I like.” Stiles shrugged, flicking a piece of imaginary lint off his suit. “Lydia is going to kill us if we are late to prom.”

“I’ll tell her it’s because of you, and she will believe it. Our fucking parents are downstairs Stiles, talking over coffee waiting for our late asses.”

“Still not my fault. Now get your sexy ass out of the bathroom and let’s go.” Stiles whined rolling on to his back as Derek stepped out of the bathroom, “Oh Mama.” Stiles breathed, sitting upright to take in the full sight of his boyfriend in his suit.

“Stiles?” Derek questioned, straightening the lapels of his tight black suit.

“Yes.”

“Let’s go?”

“No. We’re definitely going to be late come here.”

“Stiles no. Later.” Derek’s wrapped the other man into tight embrace, unbuttoning the jacket of Stiles suit to run his hands underneath and across his shirt clad back. “You also look very nice.”

“Are you taking the Camaro tonight?” Stiles muttered, looking up into Derek’s eyes.

“Yeah, why?”

“No reason.” Stiles winked, before leaning into to catch Derek in a kiss. 


End file.
